Ca ne sert qu'à vous attirer des ennuis
by Ylen
Summary: Un petit oneshot sur Ichigo et Rukia. Pas de grande déclaration, juste un moment entre eux avec qu'elle s'en aille.


Bonjour à tous ! Voilà ma première fic sur Bleach, un manga que j'adore :333

Etant fervente supportrice du couple Ichi Rukia, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que d'écrire une fic sur eux (surtout vu la façon dont ils se sont séparés > Raaah, les groupies dans mon genre ont du être particulièrement insatisfaites, je sais de quoi je parle )

Bref, je me suis donc lancée dans un petit one-shot. J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en, avez pensé ! Merci ;)

- Ichigo...

- Hmmm...

- Ichigo !

- Rukia... ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi t'es debout ? Un Hollow !

Une tête aux cheveux orange émergea de la couverture pour se tourner vers le réveil posé sur la table de nuit à côté du lit. Le cadran affichait 2h45 du matin. Ichigo émit un gargouillement incompréhensible et commença à se lever mais Rukia l'interrompit aussitôt.

- Non non, il n'y a pas de Hollow !

- ... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive alors ?

Un silence tomba sur la chambre. Malgré l'obscurité, Rukia sentit le regard interrogateur d'Ichigo et se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. « C'est vrai ça. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » Ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours que ça lui était venu à l'esprit, sans vraiment qu'elle y réfléchisse.

Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'elle était coincée dans le monde des humains, deux mois qu'elle connaissait Ichigo. Deux mois qu'elle avait élu domicile dans le placard de sa chambre et qu'elle passait le plupart de son temps avec lui, que ce soit au lycée ou durant ses missions. Et jusqu'à récemment, elle ne s'était jamais demandé ce qui lui arrivait.

- Pousse-toi.

- Hein !

- Pousse-toi, fais-moi un peu de place.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Retourne dans ton placard !

- Tais-toi, imbécile !

Il y eut un nouvel instant de silence, puis elle entendit un grognement de protestation mais d'après le bruit et les mouvements dans l'ombre, il semblait que le jeune homme s'exécutait. Elle attendit qu'il ait fini de bouger pour se glisser à son tour sous la couverture.

L'amour, la haine... ça ne sert qu'à vous attirer des ennuis.

Elle s'allongea, les yeux fixés au plafond. Ichigo s'était tourné sur le côté et lui offrait une merveilleuse vue sur son dos, espérant sans doute par là lui exprimer tout le mécontentement qu'il éprouvait pour s'être fait réveillé à 2h45 du matin sans raison apparente - si ce n'était une nouvelle loufoquerie de Rukia. Elle ne dit rien, ne bougea pas et se contenta de contempler le plafond, les mains croisées sur la couverture. Au bout de deux minutes, Ichigo commença à s'agiter et finit par se tourner vers elle, l'air manifestement contrarié.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à la fin !

- Qui ça ? Moi ?

- . . .

- Rien du tout.

- Je t'en foutrai des « rien du tout » ! Tu me réveilles en pleine nuit sans raison pour venir me piquer la moitié de mon lit. Et d'ailleurs depuis quand tu veux dormir avec moi !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais dormir avec toi.

- Quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là alors !

- Ne crie pas si fort, tu vas réveiller Karin et Yuzu.

Ichigo dut se retenir pour ne pas hurler tout un tas d'insanités à Rukia et la faire tomber aussitôt de son lit. Elle tourna le visage vers lui.

- Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

A travers la faible lumière qui venait de la rue, elle vit le visage du jeune homme se renfrogner et pour toute réponse, il marmonna :

- Bah... maintenant que t'es là...

Il lui lança un regard désapprobateur avant de se retourner de l'autre côté. Un faible

sourire vint se glisser sur le visage de Rukia.

- Ichigo ?

- Quoi encore ?

Il fallait qu'elle lui dise. Au moins une fois avant de partir.

- Je... Je suis désolée.

- Hé ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries ?

Il se retourna de nouveau et observa le visage de Rukia, les sourcils encore plus froncés que d'habitude. Elle resta immobile, les mains croisées sur la couverture, fixant le plafond de ses grands yeux.

- Depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés, je ne t'ai apporté que des ennuis. J'ai mis ta famille en danger en te confiant mes pouvoirs de shinigamis. J'avais pensé que ça te protégerait, mais toi aussi tu t'es retrouvé en danger à cause de ça. Tu as été gravement blessé et tu as même failli mourir...

En temps normal, Ichigo aurait sûrement répondu à Rukia de se la fermer si c'était pour raconter des trucs aussi stupides, mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, le visage de Rukia était bien trop triste pour qu'il se contente d'une remarque avant de se rendormir. Il soupira intérieurement en regardant son visage.

Comme il détestait la voir comme ça...

- Idiote, tu as failli te faire tuer pour me protéger la nuit où on s'est rencontrés. Et si tu ne m'avais pas donné tes pouvoirs, non seulement je serais mort, mais toute ma famille aussi et ton sacrifice n'aurait servi à rien. Grâce à toi j'ai pu protéger tout le monde et ils s'en sont tirés sans aucune blessure ni aucun souvenir. Et puis, c'est moi qui t'ai demandé de me laisser tes pouvoirs de shinigami un peu plus longtemps. Si quelqu'un devait s'excuser, ce serait plutôt moi.

Rukia sourit mais il parut cependant à Ichigo que son visage se couvrait d'un nouveau voile de tristesse. Pendant une seconde, il eut peur de voir des larmes perler à ses yeux et retint le mouvement instinctif de son bras qui voulait la serrer plus près de lui. Mais Rukia ne pleura pas. Un shinigami ça ne pleure pas.

Mais... en était-elle seulement encore une ? A partager un lit avec un humain, à ressentir tout un tas d'émotions désespérément humaines, avec un air si humain plaqué sur le visage, était-elle encore une shinigami ?

- Ichigo, s'il devait t'arriver quelque chose, je... je ne me le pardonnerais pas.

- Arrête avec ces conneries. C'est plutôt toi qui devrais faire attention, tu te mets toujours dans des états lamentables. Je me demande bien comment tu ferais si j'étais pas là pour te tirer d'affaire à chaque fois.

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'un idiot dans ton genre s'occupe de moi...

Ichigo émit un grognement contrarié mais se sentit un peu soulagé. Rukia avait souri et une partie de la tristesse qui couvrait son visage avait disparu.

L'amour, la haine... ça ne sert qu'à vous attirer des ennuis.

Ichigo sentit la petite forme de Rukia bouger près de lui pour enfin se tourner de son côté et cesser de regarder fixement le plafond.

- Rukia, tu es sûre que ça va ?

Il était vraiment inquiet.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et cacha ses inquiétudes derrière un sourire.

- Oui oui je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Ichigo ne parvint pas à lui sourire en retour. Il y avait quelque chose de trop anormal dans sa réponse, dans son sourire et dans le simple fait qu'elle soit juste à côté de lui, dans son lit, pour qu'il puisse simplement sourire et ne plus poser des questions.

- Rukia...

- Ichigo, s'il te plait... ne me demande plus rien.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et appuya doucement son front contre son torse. Bien que surpris par le geste, il garda le silence, comme elle lui avait demandé. Et même lorsqu'il sentit le corps de Rukia se secouer de sanglots étouffés, il ne lui demanda rien. Il se contenta de ne plus retenir son bras et de le passer autour d'elle, pour la serrer contre lui avec toute la douceur possible. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui et ses petites mains se refermèrent sur son tee-shirt.

Elle n'avait plus le temps d'attendre. Il fallait qu'elle parte. Elle le savait. Cela faisait déjà trop longtemps qu'elle était là, à faire semblant d'être humaine au milieu des humains, laissant Ichigo se charger de sa tâche.

Ichigo...

Il faudrait qu'elle parte une nuit, quand il dort, avec un mot disant que tout va bien pour elle. Cet imbécile serait bien capable de s'inquiéter et de partir à sa recherche en pleine nuit. Et elle ne pourrait pas supporter son visage si elle devait lui dire qu'elle s'en va et lui tourner le dos ensuite. Il ne la laisserait pas faire, il demanderait pourquoi et il essaierait de la retenir. Et s'il essayait de la retenir, s'il lui disait simplement « Reste avec moi »...

Elle sourit à travers ses larmes.

Jamais Ichigo ne pourrait dire quelque chose d'aussi pathétiquement romantique dans une situation pareille. On ne voyait ça que dans les livres qu'elle avait étudiés pour apprendre à parler comme les jeunes. Ichigo, eh bien... il se contenterait sans doute de la traiter d'idiote et de la sermonner comme s'il était son père avant de la ramener à la maison, en la traînant par les vêtements si c'était nécessaire et en se demandant furieusement comment elle avait fait pour rester entière jusqu'à aujourd'hui, sans lui pour s'occuper d'elle. Et elle aurait beau protester, il ne l'écouterait pas. Il ne l'écoutait jamais.

Essuyant rapidement les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, Rukia leva les yeux vers le visage d'Ichigo. Il avait les yeux fermés, mais elle pouvait jurer qu'il était éveillé. Pendant un instant, elle eut l'envie stupide de l'embrasser, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle remua un peu et sentit aussitôt la légère pression autour d'elle se faire plus forte. Un faible sourire vint se glisser sur ses lèvres. Non, il ne la laisserait pas partir.

- Ichigo...

- Hmmm...

- Si je veux m'en aller, tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher...

- Je sais...

Le soupçon de tristesse qui perçait dans sa voix failli faire couler une nouvelle larme sur le visage de Rukia. Mais il ajouta :

- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne viendrais pas te chercher ensuite.

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de le fixer de ses grands yeux, trop étonnée pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait même pas ouvert les yeux. Il avait simplement répondu comme si c'était un sujet qui n'avait aucune importance.

Elle soupira et baissa la tête pour la reposer contre son torse, murmurant dans un souffle « Crétin » tandis que le même sourire venait éclairer leur visage.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Ichigo se réveilla, Rukia n'était plus à ses côtés. Il ne dit rien, mais se prépara juste un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude et arriva au lycée avec dix minutes d'avance. Il s'autorisa un infime soupir de soulagement quand il la vit, entourée par les filles de la classe, jouant ce stupide rôle d'élève modèle qu'il détestait.

- Ohayo, Kurosaki-kun !

- Ohayo, Kuchiki-san...

Deux nuits plus tard, Rukia quittait Ichigo pour repartir vers la Soul Society.

Deux nuits plus tard, Ichigo partait à sa recherche.

Comme elle l'avait dit, il ne put l'empêcher de partir.

Comme il l'avait dit, il fit tout pour aller la chercher.

L'amour, la haine...

L'amour...


End file.
